Thoughts
by AZGirl
Summary: The thoughts of a certain character in a certain situation. Warning! Extreme spoilers for the fourth season premiere, Lazarus Rising, therefore I can’t really give you a very good summary.


**Thoughts**

**Summary**: The thoughts of a certain character in a certain situation. Warning extreme spoilers for the fourth season premiere, Lazarus Rising, therefore I can't really give you a very good summary.

**Disclaimer**: Only borrowing the characters and situations. Kripke et al. owns Supernatural.

**A/N**: I almost literally just finished writing this, so please forgive any errors.

I was at S.D. Comic-Con and saw the first five minutes of the season premiere of Supernatural. This story is directly based on what I saw. _If you do not want to be spoiled, then I highly recommend that you stop reading this._ Um… Now. Stop. Please.

It's not my fault if things are ruined for you…

While I don't describe exactly what happens in those first minutes of the premiere, based on the reactions of a certain someone, you can infer a lot about the character's circumstances, situation, etc. so _you will be spoiled if you don't stop reading now_.

**Warning** – **Extreme spoilers ahead**. Last chance to stop reading…

OK, one more chance. Really, I'm not kidding! Stop reading if you don't want to be spoiled for the premiere. Besides, September 18 is not _that_ long from now….

You. Have. Been. Warned.

**Now on with the story…**

ooooooo

I cough and drag in a ragged breath. It's dark. Black as anything. And I wonder if my eyes are even open.

I start feeling around and discover that I'm in a small confined space. The air is musty and definitely not fresh.

_Where the He--_. _Hmm. Guess I shouldn't use that phrase anymore_.

I have a feeling I know where I am and I try not to think of how I ended up here and why.

_Light! I need light._

I check my pockets hoping for matches or a lighter and finding a lighter try it immediately. Light fills the small space and confirms my suspicions of where I am.

A coffin. A basic, wooden coffin.

_I hope I'm not claustrophobic_.

I try yelling for help and flinch at the sound of my voice. My throat hurts and my voice sounds hoarse – it's strained like I've been yelling too much.

I don't hear anything but the sound of my own breathing and start to panic that I'm going to run out of air. I reach up and try moving a plank that forms part of the coffin's lid. Some dirt falls on my face and I close my eyes and turn my head to avoid it although it doesn't do much good since I can't move very far in any one direction.

Brushing the dirt of my face and chest, I realize that something is missing. It's almost like a piece of me is missing since I've had the thing since I was eleven years old.

_Maybe Sam has it. The sentimental girl_.

Then it dawns on me. I feel like a bad brother for almost forgetting him, but I think the situation I'm in is enough to skew my thoughts and priorities a little.

_Where's Sam? Shouldn't he be here getting me out of this damn coffin right about now? _

_OK. Don't panic. Just because you can't hear Sam doesn't mean he isn't up top right now digging you out._

_He's fine. He has to be…_

I listen for a moment hoping to hear digging and, hearing nothing, decide to take matters into my own hands.

_The air is too thin. It's getting harder to breathe. I can't wait any longer_.

I continue to try moving the plank and more dirt falls on my head and chest. It moves easily this time and I hope that Sam or whoever buried me didn't put me down too deep or I'm in trouble. I start to think that the lid wasn't even nailed down.

I move the plank again and the dirt shifts and falls to completely cover me. I panic and start to frantically dig my way up. I know I don't have much time now.

_Keep digging. Don't give up. Move!_

I keep digging and suddenly I feel the air on my right hand.

_Keep going_.

My other hand breaks the surface. The dirt surrounding my coffin has filled it in now and is making it difficult for me to get out. Difficult to breathe.

I make progress and my arms are out, then my head. I take a deep breath.

_I've never loved oxygen so much in my life_.

I keep going, grabbing at the ground and the grasses of my surroundings for leverage to get the rest of my body out. This process is kind of painful because of the weight of all the earth on my body, but I keep going. I need out. _Now_.

Finally I pull my legs free and concentrate on breathing for a minute. I realize that there are no helping hands. No words of concern or comfort. No Sam.

It's daytime, and I turn over and look at the sky. Blue sky. I have no idea how long I've been gone, but for some reason I realize that I've missed the open, blue sky.

_Where is Sam? Why isn't anyone here? Why am I alone?_

I drag myself to my feet and take a look at my surroundings. I notice the cross at the head of my grave. It's made of two pieces of a broken board and doesn't have my name or any other information on it.

I start to feel like I've been forgotten.

_I hope it hasn't been too long and Sam is – _

_Stop it. Stop thinking about that right now! Sam is fine. He's alive and happy somewhere…._

_He's just not here right now._

I check my pockets for anything useful and discover that I have no phone, no money, and no weapon. Only the friggin' lighter.

_Jeez, Sam. No weapon? No money? Didn't you think I might need those things when I got out? Or, maybe a note or map to let me know where on earth I am!!_

Not knowing where I am makes it difficult to know what to do next. I need to find Sam, but besides that I need food and water. I can't remember that last time I ate and I feel dehydrated. I decide that unless I find a phone first, that finding water should be my first priority.

There's nothing around me to indicate where I am or which direction is best to go and so I just start walking, picking a direction at random.

I stop suddenly when I realize that the reason I don't have anything more useful for when I got out of the coffin is because…

_Sam thought he'd be there for me. _

_I need to find him. Something's wrong._

I start walking again and realize it's hot, so I strip down to my black t-shirt and tie my other shirt around my waist.

_Where are you Sam? _

I walk some more and find the road. No cars pass by. No people. No houses in the distance.

_Why here? Where's here? Why was I buried in the middle of nowhere? _

I have no choice but to keep walking and hope that I find some indication of life soon.

_I've got to find Sam. And water. Sam and water. That's all I need. _

I keep walking.

ooooooo

**The End of the Beginning.**

**Note:** There is more to what I saw, maybe another minute or two, but the muse wants me to stop the story here. What I've written is not all what you see in the scenes, and I've added some filler to flesh them out.

Wow. I guess this is my first episode tag!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
